


【七五折】午安

by eldercat



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercat/pseuds/eldercat
Relationships: Wu Zhehan/Xu Jiaqi, 七五折, 吴哲晗/许佳琪
Kudos: 54





	【七五折】午安

十来天的拍摄日程倒是并不怎么紧。赶在正午的烈日升到正顶之前，拍摄组便早早收了工。

同组的成员都并不太熟悉，客套的寒暄几句后便邀约一同逛街。许佳琪困得快睁不开眼，委婉的回绝后，一个人埋进房间松软的被子里舒舒服服睡了个昏天黑地。

连着好几天绷紧的神经松懈下来，再睁眼的时候已经是将近下午四点。

床头上的手机屏幕在闪，许佳琪探手过去捞过来。

[打游戏嘛？]

[好无聊噢]

[我刚刚碰到蕾蕾了]

[不理我哭哭]

微信上发过来的消息显示在半小时以前。

许佳琪叹气，咔哒咔哒打字给那个无聊的家伙回话。

[刚刚在睡觉]

咣啷

将手机扔回床头柜上。眯着眼又躺了会儿，还是不情不愿地掀开被子下床。

热浪被隔绝在玻璃窗外，手指贴上去甚至能感受到温热的温度。

嗡

手机又在震动。

许佳琪瞥了一眼，没去管它。靸着拖鞋晃到浴室刷牙洗脸。

早上吹得漂亮的小卷发已经被不太良好的睡姿压得翘了起来，胡乱用手指去梳理，在向下顺的途中稍稍遇到一点阻力，再试着扯了扯，疼得一咧嘴，只好将手指从缠在一起的发丝间抽出来。

叮咚

门铃被摁响。

然后是门锁被打开发出的滴滴声。

嘿。

妆容精致的人探了个脑袋进来，望着镜子里的许佳琪笑。

“我有你房间的房卡。”吴哲晗得意洋洋的冲她显摆自己手上那一张小小的卡片。

许佳琪想要笑，意识到自己嘴里还满是泡沫，忙用手盛在自己下巴下头，俯身往洗手池里吐掉。

再接了点水往脸上拍了拍，一边用手背擦着下颚滴下来的水一边抬头，吴哲晗还站在那儿没动。

许佳琪顺手将牙刷丢进玻璃杯里。

看什么呀。许佳琪转身锤了一把她的肩，想要推开这个挡门的大个子。

看你刷牙。大个子一把捉住了她软绵绵的拳头，往自己的方向一带，一低头便轻轻松松的吻上了她。

新买的牙膏是柠檬薄荷味的。

哎呀，刚刷了牙。

嘴上虽是这么念叨着，可吴哲晗分明看见她在笑。吵着别闹别闹却又没狠心的挣开她拉着的手，又一个推一个拉的黏黏糊糊晃进房间。

“啊，被你打死了。”

吴哲晗往床上栽，面朝下扑进乱糟糟的被子里。接着衣领被人一拽，又给揪着翻了个面。

“画着妆呢！”

遮光窗帘没有拉，面朝西边的窗户正好对着西斜的太阳晒。许佳琪眯起眼，念叨着想把瘫在床上装死的人往下推。

“蕾蕾居然会把房卡给你......你到底是来干嘛的呀？”

无聊。吴哲晗撅起嘴，倒是委屈得很。“想找点事儿做嘛。”

不安分的手搭在了许佳琪光溜溜的大腿上。

“你拍完了啊？”许佳琪想将那只爪子拎下去。

“啊。”她点头，爪子被拎开又放回来，“你不去逛街啊？”

“不想去。”

“噢。”

中央空调的温度调得有些低。许佳琪穿着热裤短袖，裸露在外头的皮肤被吹得实在受不住，抬手拍拍那人的屁股，“挪个地儿。”

我抱你嘛。吴哲晗张开胳膊。

回头压着你了又要叫唤。许佳琪笑着嗔骂一句，躲开她的手，去捡角落里堆成一团的被子。

然后肩被人拦住，往后一带，直直跌进她怀里。

欸！

“你是小学生吗！”

脖颈间一疼，被咬了一口。

是。始作俑者重新吻上刚刚咬过的地方，给炸毛的狐狸顺毛。

还冷吗？

不冷了。

“那待会儿要热了。”

“咦？”

吴哲晗翻了个身，将怀里的人摁进柔软的床里。脑袋埋下去，顺着刚刚的地方一路向下，从白皙的颈到那对玲珑的锁骨。

窗帘！许佳琪抬手挡在眼睛前头，试图避开有些刺眼的阳光。抵在吴哲晗肩上的手使了些力气，却又因为下一秒腰间的轻抚而彻底软了下来。

“不拉嘛，看得清楚些。”

她坏笑着扒在许佳琪耳边说话，鼻息吹得她耳根发痒。在狐狸气呼呼的想要蹦出什么回击的话语时，迅速抬手用食指压住了她的唇。

从腰间探进去的手摸上了前胸，小心翼翼地拢住，于是便听见身下的人一声闷哼。

许佳琪咬她指尖，柔软的舌头沿着指腹游走到指根。一双桃花眼在阳光底下眯起来，瞳孔被光映成漂亮的浅褐色。

你是不是真的是狐狸变的呀。吴哲晗问她，在收到“是”的回答后理直气壮地去扒她的热裤。

“那我要看看尾巴。”

牛仔热裤被褪到膝盖上，吴哲晗将自己的腿别进去，抵住她的腿间。

身下压着的人浑身一颤。

道行低的才露尾巴呢。许佳琪喘着气抱住她的脖子。

内衣搭扣被解开，随着T恤而一同被脱掉，与热裤一起被丢到床脚。再被谁不经意的一个抬腿，翻落到地板上。

“那你是不是千年狐狸精？”

许佳琪吻她的耳垂，不去理她乱七八糟的奇怪发言。

手指沿着怀里人的脊柱一路往下滑，勾过腰间的线条弧度，摸到了她的尾巴骨。

没有尾巴。她听见吴哲晗委屈巴巴的声音。

都说了没有啦。

细长的手指捏了一把她的臀部。露骨的调情。

吴哲晗的膝盖还在有意无意地在狐狸张开的腿间蹭动。

许佳琪抽了一口气，腰部抬了起来。

床铺发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。

她浑身都在发烫。

“不舒服的话，跟我说。”

细密的吻落在锁骨与前胸。喘息声愈来愈沉重，隐忍的呻吟被咬住的指节遮挡，破碎成断断续续的轻哼。

底裤在湿润后被扯了下来，挂在右脚的脚踝上。

湿软的软肉慢慢接纳着指尖的探入。

“慢......慢点......唔......”

许佳琪晕晕乎乎的昂起头，脖颈被那个人吮得一阵微小的刺痛。

大概会留痕迹的吧。她想着。气恼地朝捉住了吴哲晗垂下来的发尾，然后被下身骤然填满的饱胀感彻底搅乱了思绪。

“......哈......嗯啊......”

颤抖的双腿承受不住的想要合拢，却被摁住大腿，重新打开。

“.......你......”

“别乱动，会弄疼的。”

软肉在一下一下的收缩，想要推开强行进入的东西，却又像是在欲拒还迎的接纳。有黏腻的液体从缝隙间溢了出来。

泛着粉色的皮肤被阳光拢上一层金色，像北欧神话里浑身都在发光的精灵。眼底满是水汽，被情欲蒸得下一秒就要落下泪来。

床单被揪得乱七八糟。吴哲晗腾出一只手去捉住她的手腕，以免脸皮薄的狐狸再次去咬自己的指节。

“啊......！”

身子弓了起来，不可抑制的战栗。

滚烫的液体从腿间淌出来，黏湿了吴哲晗的掌心。

吴哲晗吻她剧烈起伏的胸膛，慢慢等她情潮褪下去。

她的爱人羞得将脑袋埋进被子里，只露出一个通红得耳朵。

干嘛呀。吴哲晗笑着去扒被子，“怎么今天这么害羞？”

狐狸埋在被子里装哑巴，膝盖曲起来，将还准备作怪的手踢开。

吴哲晗捏了捏她的耳朵，“我错了嘛。下次会记得拉窗帘的。”

许佳琪不理她。

“去洗澡好不好？”又捏了捏狐狸耳朵。

不想走。闷闷的声音。

“那我抱你。”

“......抱嘛。”


End file.
